Hello Little Girl
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, with a small village at the edge of the Woods. The kingdom had two princes, who had a younger sister. She was being prepared to be The Queen ever since she was born, and only after her eighteen she was free, until she might get married, and live happily ever after. But there was something better than royal life. Her heart led Into The Woods...
1. Nightingale

_A.N.: Hello my dearest dolls, School's Out For Summer ! Dolls...I got a lot to say in Communication Underline so...you'll read my last experiences ;-) Anyway ! I'm baaack, so here we go, straight to summer, with new ideas, as this one. I hope you'll enjoy it, and I wish to everyone Happy End Of The School ;-) with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

 _\- Song = Celtic Woman - The Voice_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a kingdom.

Kingdom, with small village at the edge of wide, _wide_ woods. Woods so deep and so dark. Woods that might seem dangerous for oneself. Woods that were spectacular in its nature…and its dwellers.

In the middle of kingdom stood majestic castle, with a King and Queen. Both pleasant and generous to their peasants. But not very much to their children….or at least not in every way.

When their firstborn son met on his ball a young maiden, which looked like a princess, they were thrilled. Until they found out, she was a serving maid from the very village in their kingdom. But prince was resistant, and married the girl.

Their second son, for exchange, fell in love with beautiful maiden, which also looked royal. But once again, he found her in the woods, locked in a tower with no doors. And that wasn't all. She was raised by a witch ! And again, their son wouldn't let her go, and he married her.

Poor parents had their last hope in their innocent, pure daughter, who just fulfilled her eighteen years. Although she had her mind in clouds, they believed, that she will be the rightful wife to an excellent-royal husband, and will become Queen of their kingdom.

They hoped, that after serving maid had left their eldest son, after witches and giants stopped hunting their kingdom, after all misfortunes they had to face, they will have a proper successor of the throne in their daughter, who will marry a proper royalty.

But they had no idea of the worst that might have happened…

As much as young princess Valencia had her head in the clouds, she stood with her feet firmly on the ground of palace balcony, looking far and wide over the kingdom.

She was kept in these walls for eighteen years already, and little her parents-or anyone else from the castle-knew, she left to the woods many times.

Her parents tried to keep her locked from the dangerous woods, which brought them only troubles, as much as to their sons. But princess would never let them lock her for good.

Valencia kept leaving the stony, opulent castle she lived in. Secretly of course. For an adventure. For an experience. To feel the last bits of freedom, until she might be suffused with responsibilities of a Queen.

Of course her parents kept talking about it ever since she was born, and she was getting ready every single day. And by her eighteen, her education was by the end. She was left on her own, to behave as was adequate for a princess.

But oh-was she pissed off from all of that !

She knew she will become a Queen, but it was too much time until she might get married. And from her brothers' stories, she craved to find her true love.

And she was certain, she will find it on her own. Either in woods-or in books.

* * *

,,Valencia ? Valencia !'' voice coming from outside the door from library was spreading all over the insides of castle.

Suddenly the doors from library burst open, and woman nearly yelled ,,Valencia ! I was looking for you ! It's already noon, and you're going to spend the day by reading books ? Haven't you got enough of them ?''

Young girl unwillingly slid the book off her face, looking up at tall blonde woman, who had her hands on her hips and her face was nearly dangerous.

,,I'm sure I haven't, mama,'' she smiled politely, burying her face back into her book.

,,Alright, young lady. The fact that you will turn nineteen within few weeks doesn't mean, you will spend all days and nights in library ! Go outside ! Live !''

,,-How ?'' girl protested suddenly, pulling book aside, while she sat up on the sofa, since she was lying all this time. ,,You never let me even say the word "outside" then why should I go now ?''

,,That is not the behavior-''

,,-Worthy of a future Queen, right. I am sorry, mama,'' girl blushed softly, hating herself for even starting arguing with the present Queen.

,,I meant you can go with Charles to the marketplace…or in the garden…for some fresh air ? Just don't be still here darling. You've spent whole eighteen years with head buried in books…don't you want to find something new ?''

 _Oh if you only knew…I went outside without your permission so many times, it seems ridiculous even to me ! On the other hand…_

Now the girl went serious, and looked outside of the window, her eyes wandering to the deepest part of woods. She had never been _there,_ no matter how brave she felt. She didn't looked back at her mother, while she absentmindedly answered ,,I think I'd like to see the garden…I wonder if our apple trees are already blooming…''

,,Alright dear, that is better. Go outside, and enjoy the sun. I shall see you by dinner,'' tall woman winked at Valencia when she finally faced her again, and offered a warm smile to her mother, before she left.

That instant Valencia jumped off the comfort sofa, took the book she was reading with her and swiftly left the library. She hurried to her chambers, to dress into something more comfortable, and something in which she might blend with the woods.

She put on her long, white, very light linen dress, and cloth brown corset. She yet tied a tiny pocket-like bag around her waist, and put her book in it.

Creeping out of her chambers, Valencia quietly walked over maze of corridors within the castle, until she found herself in the kitchen.

,,Princess !'' the main cook noticed Valencia's presence right away, since she was her second closest friend in entire castle, and Valencia loved her almost as much as her own nursemaid.

,,Shh-Margaret…nobody has to see me like this,'' Valencia quickly shushed her friend, smiling, when the cook took her hands in hers.

,,But you look beautiful,'' Margaret nodded with warm pleasant smile. ,,You're going out again, aren't you ?''

,,Yes…but…I was thinking, there is a part of wood I have never been in, and I'd like to go there today, but….it's a little too far. Would you give me something for later, if I'll starve in the middle of woods ?'' princess giggled slyly, and Margaret sighed.

She turned around, and reached into basket for a half loaf of bread, and for a fresh quark wrapped in a piece of parchment. Margaret gave it to princess who immediately hid it in her pocket bag, and tied it.

,,But just because it's you…and be careful on your way. I'm sure you know these woods better than anybody from this castle, but if you're going in some dark part of woods, who knows what-''

,,-Might happen, and who lives there. I know…I think I can handle that,'' princess winked and hugged the chubby cook, who nearly laughed.

,,Alright, see you by dinner, and then you will tell me, what you've seen,'' Margaret yet assured, petting Valencia's arms, before she let her go.

Princess made her way quietly and unseen through the castle to the garden. As she knew their garden by heart, and knew where her secret passage was, she aimed straight to the two tall apple trees by the stony wall of grand royal garden. Valencia looked over her shoulder for the last time, if anybody watched her, but then she sneaked around the apple tree, and started climbing straightly up into branches, until she was just above the wall. Taking a deep breath, she jumped at the wall, and then right down over.

Narrowing she smiled with closed eyes as the pleasant summer breeze ran through her honey long hair, and made it fly.

She was free.

And as she knew her way through the well known parts of woods, she ran straight toward the tall trees.

* * *

After few hours of walking she was less and less recognizing her surroundings, and she knew, she just reached the deepest part of those woods she knew for ages.

She stopped for a brief moment, turning around, and looking, trying to find way, from where she came in here, but she could find none.

When she looked up through the tangle of trees, she could see bright clouds, and sun shinning warmly.

Inhaling the heavy scent of wood, soil and water, she walked slowly forward, and behind such great oak-tree, until she faced a small lagoon. One tall tree stood just by the edge of it, and its strong branches were leaning over water, looking comfortable. While on the other side, there was a thick tree trunk, spreading over small part of water surface. It fell down probably due some storm, or something else, but it look wonderful to walk over.

Valencia felt here like home. She just found her own place, even in the deepest parts of woods.

Maybe it takes little time to get here, but it's worth to spend here the rest of this beautiful day, and following day, and the day after…

Princess walked slowly, peacefully to the tree, which was leaning above the lagoon, looking for the way, how to climb up. She had to slip off her shoes, because it didn't matter she hasn't got slippers, even shoes for outside weren't good for climbing a tree. Especially such tall, majestic tree.

Hooking her hand by one strong branch in her way, she slowly but surely, step by step, climbed up on the highest, strongest bough, which was thick enough she could walk over it, or sit by the truck and rest.

Valencia slowly sat on the bough by the truck, leaned against the tree and let her feet hang loosely down, several feet above the ground.

She looked up, and over the lagoon, she had the best of views she could ever wish for. Her eyes wandered to the sky, and as she saw almost nothing but blue, she smiled widely, and closed her eyes. Listening to the quiet of the woods. The magnificent sound of nature.

Her eyes flashed open, when she heard a sudden crack from below, somewhere away from the tree she was sitting on. She looked around, but couldn't see anything, even water was calm. Everything was peaceful.

She grinned, taking a breath, she let out high C, which beautifully spread across the lagoon, and deeper within woods. This was the most wonderful place she had ever found. The echo was magical, and water reflection as well, just as the trees around her. She wasn't home. She was in heaven.

Taking another gracious breath, before she started softly singing ,,I…hear your voice on the wind…"

Looking around her, listening to pleasant echo, which carried her soprano all over the woods.

,,And I…hear you call out my name. "Listen my child" you say to me. "I am the voice of your history, be not afraid, come, follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you… _Free !_ "

Prolonging her last word as much as she could, to let the echo fulfill the trees, and she would sing longer, if another voice didn't interrupt her.

,,Good day young lady…''

Valencia's voice stuck in her throat that instant, as her body gave a lurch, she nearly fell from the bough. Searching for the source of the unknown voice, when she laid her eyes on a quite tall, dark creature, half hiding by another tree.

,,I thought I heard a nightingale, and I wasn't mistaken,'' intruder continued with a slight smirk in his voice, only when he took a step from behind his hiding, princess recognized.

,,Well thank you,'' Valencia smiled politely at Wolf with dark hair, big ears, and a long, grey hairy tail, which was waving from side to side.

He was tall, and walking on his two feet, and he was dressed in clothes, a hat on his head, she could swear he nearly looked like a human, if he didn't have those ears and that tail.

,,What is such a beautiful young lady doing in here, in the middle of local woods ?'' Wolf continued, as he approached the tree, where Valencia was sitting.

,,You said it. A nightingales needs space, and great echo to sing…'' princess giggled softly, watching in awe the tale swinging behind Wolf's back.

,,That is very true. And did you come just to sing ?'' he stopped only few feet in front of the bough, looking far up to the maiden.

,,Not at all…rather to explore…you see, I've never been such deep in local woods before,'' Valencia softly smiled.

,,Then let me make you a guide. I know every inch of here, since I grew up here,'' Wolf winked, showing his hand as a sign of help. ,,Wouldn't you want to see a beautiful glade full of wild blackberries, or you'd like some pretty flowers rather ?''

Princess swallowed at the thought of forest fruit. It was couple of hours since she ate, and she wanted to spare her snack for later.

,,Blackberries you said ?'' Valencia smiled down at Wolf.

,,Blackberries, blueberries, even some strawberries-even when they're tiny, I think they'd be sweet enough for you,'' Wolf nodded, assuring young girl.

Valencia wanted to climb down, but she was too well aware of the books she read, and things she was taught from them. Such as to never trust any forest creature, especially wolves and foxes. But this one looked rather polite, and seemed to be even nice, and not like wolf at all.

Still careful in mind, princess climbed slowly down from the tree, and turned to look him in the face closely.

Wolf looked at her, and he noticed how thoroughly she watched over him.

He smirked ,,What is it my lady ?''

Valencia realized, she was observing him too much and too obviously, she didn't know what to say at first, before she let out shyly ,,I-I just…never seen a wolf before…''

,,Then this is your lucky day,'' Wolf winked with a chuckle, before he showed with his hand over the lagoon to two trees and the gap between them. ,,That way, ladies first…''

,,Sure,'' princess giggled again, slowly turning to Wolf with her back and walking forward.

Suddenly she heard a low growl from him behind her, and she felt how the shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know if it was from fear or excitement she's this close to a real wolf, but she rather gave in the fear, and she turned back to him, finding him too close to her.

,,What's wrong ?'' he asked confused, she could say nearly sad.

,,I think…I changed my mind. I live far away from here, and it'll be late when I get home, so I should go-''

,,-Nonsense !'' Wolf let out, shaking his head, the grand hat on his head shaking cutely as well. Suddenly he smiled widely, she could see his shining canines, which were only slightly bigger than by normal human. He took his hat off and bowed slightly, narrowing as he took a breath and let out in a sing song voice ,,Hello little girl. What's your rush ? You're missing all the flowers.'' He circled his hand around her shoulders, leading her straight through the gap between two trees ,,The sun won't set for hours, take your time…'' Valencia couldn't suppress another giggle, when his voice just caressed her heart.

,,Oh, slow little girl. Hark and hush-'' he went with her slowly further, showing with his other hand above them, to force her look upward too ,,-the birds are singing sweetly, you'll miss the birds completely.'' He took her hands in his, and twirled her softly in front of him ,,You're traveling so _fleetly_ …''

,,Oh do I ?'' Valencia giggled again, crossing her hands on her chest, as she faced him again. ,,I think, I was doing great on that tree on my own,'' she smirked, wanting to turn around and walk back, if he didn't caught her hand gently, and brought her to him, so close, she nearly touched his chest with hers.

,,One moment my dear…'' he smiled, bringing her hand to his face, and pressing tiny kiss on the back of her palm, she was amazed. Holding her hand he led her through the bushes ,,Just slow little girl. Any path. So many worth _exploring_ …just one would be so boring.'' And he led her straight to the large glade, full of beautiful flowers, laced by many shrubs, where really were many of blackberries, which looked rather sweet.

Valencia gasped, covering her mouth, at such beautiful scenery. Then she looked at blackberries, and swallowed from slight hunger.

,,And look what you're ignoring…'' Wolf smiled, letting her walk forward, she paid attention to not step at single flower, as she leaned to the shrubs, and started gathering blackberries in her palm.

She was aware of the Wolf somewhere behind her, but she didn't care so far, and ate. But then she suddenly heard him continue quietly, far behind her.

 _,,Look at that flesh, pink and plump…Hello little girl... Tender and fresh. Not one lump…Oh, Hello little girl. This one especially lush…mmm-delicious…''_

Wide eyed, Valencia stared into blackberries, not gathering anymore, she slowly narrowed, and reached with one hand slowly, inconspicuously into her pocket bag tied around her waist, while she listened to the approaching voice.

 _,,Think of that scrumptious carnality, this very day…there's no possible way…to describe what you feel…''_

Valencia held her breath, as she heard Wolf just behind her, when he uttered for himself, the most dreadful words she could ever hear from a predator.

 _,,_ _ **When you're talking to your meal…**_ _''_

Suddenly she heard a loud growl, and she swiftly turned around to see Wolf's-before chocolate brown-now completely yellow eyes, tightened in lust for her flesh, as he would jump straight at her, if she didn't pulled out her pocket knife, and aimed it straight at his chest, he stumbled.

,,Absolutely not !'' she nearly yelled, pointing the tip of her dagger at him, and at that moment, as sun shinned through the trees, sunbeams fell into her hazel eyes, and Wolf spotted that beautiful sparkle of her good heart. Just in her eyes. He never seen such shine in anybody's eyes.

,,You're not going to eat me ! Not this very day, not ever…I'm not afraid of using _this_ against you,'' she said firmly, showing the small dagger more into his clothed chest, that it nearly pierced the fabric already, as Wolf lifted his hands swiftly up.

,,I'm sure about that…alright…if I promise you, I won't eat you…would you stay ?'' he asked softly, looking in her eyes still.

,,W-what ?'' Valencia let out confused, but never easing her grip on the dagger.

Wolf swallowed, his eyes closing in shame ,,…nobody comes in these parts of woods, and it's just so lonely…I mean, yes-'' he opened his eyes again, nodding ,,-people does show up in here, but they either run away, when they see me, or when they stay I-''

,,-Eat them,'' Valencia finished instead of him.

Wolf showed down his head and his ears, ashamed of himself for that very moment ,,Yes…''

,,Then why should I trust you ? When I trusted you once, and I nearly lost my life as well ?'' princess asked seriously, waiting for him to look at her again.

,,Because I will promise to you, I won't eat you…please,'' he looked deep in her eyes.

Valencia watched him for a moment, looking at his hands, which were still lifted in air in defense, his tail not moving for a moment, and his eyes so sad.

,,Swear it,'' she said determined.

Wolf hurriedly nodded ,,I swear. I swear I won't eat you.''

,,Never !'' princess pressed the dagger more to his chest, he almost felt its tip touching his skin beneath his hair.

,,I swear I will never eat you. And I will never look at you in a bad way…please,'' he begged again after his vow.

Valencia gave a nod, before putting the dagger down, just as Wolf put down his hands. She lifted her hand towards him, and he swiftly lifted his hands in defense again, afraid that she changed her mind. But she only smiled ,,We have an accord.''

He looked at her hand, and nodded, taking it and shaking hands with her, he smiled with ease ,,Yes we do.''

,,Now, if you're hungry…'' Valencia reached into her pocket bag, and as she pulled out the fresh bread, and quark, Wolf suddenly started sniffing all around, and she noticed how his tail swished behind him again.

She cut with the dagger one slice of bread, and spread the soft quark over it, offering to Wolf.

,,Are you sure ? It's your food,'' he swallowed, hypnotizing the bread in her hand.

,,I have enough for us both…with the berries all around. Here-take it,'' she smiled, giving him the slice, and he eagerly took it from her, and took a bite.

,,Mhh-delicious,'' he uttered after swallowing, offering her the truest smile.

,,Glad to hear it,'' princess nodded, and put the bread with quark and dagger back in her pocket bag, and turned around now without any fear, gathering blackberries again.

,,Wait, I will help you,'' Wolf smiled, as he ate the bread he was given within seconds, since he was really hungry for few days already. He took her hands gently in his, made a small bowl of girl's palms, and started picking the darkest blackberries, which he knew were sweetest, until her both palms were full of them.

Valencia mouthful ate the berries, before with a smile licked her fingers softly, and turned.

,,Where are you going ?'' Wolf asked, rushing behind her.

,,Back to lagoon. I'd like to yet enjoy the scenery, before I shall go home,'' she smiled, when Wolf appeared beside her.

,,And…can…can I have another-''

,,-Sure you may. Mainly don't eat me,'' Valencia already laughed at her own joke, making Wolf laugh softly too, until they reached lagoon.

They sat together below the tree by the lagoon, the shadow pleasantly cold in such hot weather. Valencia pulled out the rest of bread with quark, and cut another slice, spreading quark on it and giving it to hungry Wolf.

,,So…do you have any name ?'' Valencia smiled at him, when he eagerly ate the slice, humming at the good meal, because it was still meal.

,,Raff,'' he let out.

,,Excuse me ?'' she giggled, as it sounded so cute, like he almost barked.

,,I said my name is Raff,'' Wolf repeated.

,,Like Raffael ?'' Valencia asked, scooting her knees under her chin.

,,No…just Raff. It means "Shield Wolf"…But I'm too used to be called Wolf, or Mr. Wolf, it sort of became my name too,'' Wolf smiled, and Valencia nodded understanding.

,,How shall I call you then ? Wolf or Raff ?'' princess offered to him pleasant smile, he felt warm deep within.

,,It's upon you…'' he grinned, when she narrowed and cut another slice for him, and this time even for herself.

,,I will call you Wolfie then, if you don't mind,'' she winked as he took the bread with quark and took a bite.

,,That sounds good to me. Nobody ever called me like that-''

,,-Then let me be the first,'' she giggled, eating her own bread.

When Wolf swallowed the last piece down, he licked his lips, watching maiden eat contentedly.

,,And how may I call you ?'' he asked carefully, waiting for girl's response.

Princess smiled, swallowing too, before she uttered ,,Valencia.''

Wolf sighed almost dreamily ,,That's a beautiful name. It sounds noble. Are you a royal ?''

Valencia softly stumbled, but then she realized, he said he grew up here, and that nobody appears here so often, so he probably never went out of wood, so he obviously couldn't know, she was a princess.

She smiled warmly at him, and asked ,,What would you say ?''

He narrowed, and only slightly scooted closer to her, examining her, and sniffing all around.

,,Well, according to your clothes I would say you're a serving maid. But your voice sounds heavenly, your figure is well kept, you smell royal to me and that gleam in your eyes…who are you, Valencia ?'' he watched her dreamily, but the question hung freely in his eyes.

Valencia smiled, and nodded ,,I am a princess…''

,,Princess ? You mean you are sister to those two brats who always rushes their horses over my den, if not destroying it at all ?'' Wolf cracked his brow, his tail swishing almost wildly.

,,So this is what they're doing here all days long…well…I will ask them to rush their horses somewhere else,'' she winked at Wolf, as he smiled at her, his tail calming down again.

,,You would ? For me ?'' he grinned way more, when she nodded. ,,Well, you are much more pleasant than them.''

,,Thank you, I'll tell them-''

,,-No…I mean…I like you Valencia…'' Wolf added softly, looking in girl's eyes.

,,You can call me Val, if you want. And I like you too…Wolfie,'' she giggled in response to his near blush, when she said she likes him too. ,,I'd like to be your friend-''

,,-I'd like to be your friend too,'' he let out quicker than he could think it through.

,,Then,'' princess smiled, standing up, and sweeping off her dress crumbs of bread, as Wolf jumped up as well. She gave him her hand again, and he took it gently, when she smiled ,,On a new friends in the middle of the woods…''

,,Yes,'' Wolf nodded, shaking her hand happily.

Valencia sighed happily as well, and looked over her shoulder, then looking back at Wolf ,,Well, I think it's too late. Until I get into castle, it'll be dark already…''

,,No, not yet, please,'' Wolf begged all so suddenly.

,,I will come again tomorrow, if you wish me to ?'' princess smiled, now cracking her brow inquiringly.

,,Yes, I do. Please,'' he nodded enthusiastically, his tail wiggling behind him.

,,Alright, I will come sooner tomorrow. And I'm glad, I met you, Wolfie,'' princess smiled, the last time, before she slipped her hand off his, and turned to him with her back, walking forward, hearing him yet talk.

,,Goodbye…Valencia...''


	2. Lesson Number One

_A.N.: Merry Christmas to all of you my lovely Dolls ! Let your holidays be merry and bright, and all your Christmases be white ! Here is a gift from me, and plenty more where that came from, the rest of information you'll find in_ _ **Communication Underline**_ _, so please check it, to not miss a single chapter to fics_ _ **I updated**_ _;-)_ _ **Merry Christmas**_ _ **!**_ _Your cuddled-in-fluffy-Christmas-sheets ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Right the next morning, quite early princess Valencia went on her journey to the woods, so she could reach the place she found yesterday by forenoon, and spend more time with Wolf as she promised to him.

She took with her another food, and one book, which was her favorite.

Walking into a glade, laced with tall linden trees, she knew she is close to the oak-tree and small lagoon.

Suddenly she heard a branch cracking somewhere behind her deep in the trees. She felt a wave of fear of the unknown, and then with another crack of piece of wood she felt another wave…of _excitement_.

Valencia swallowed thickly down her fear, and asked clearly and loudly ,,Wolfie, is it you ?''

Suddenly she heard a well known sniffing from previous day, and she smiled turning around to see Wolf, supporting his body by the trunk of one linden, his hat covering half of his face, but still she could see clearly his smile, as his tail waved graciously when he said cheeringly ,,Good day, young lady.''

,,Good day, Wolfie,'' Valnecia smiled at him, when he approached her.

,,I couldn't wait for you, so I slightly tracked you, when I smelled you nearby,'' Raff blushed softly, his ears twitching. ,,I'm sorry. Old habit…''

,,It's alright. I find it rather cute,'' princess winked at him, before she walked further the glade, and Wolf immediately behind her, to follow her to the lagoon.

,,Well how do you feel today ? We have a beautiful morning,'' Wolf smiled at blonde princess, his tail running around her time after time, as it was happily swinging from side to side.

,,I feel great. I've brought a book with me, so I expect I will enjoy a little of the story, while breathing fresh air,'' Valencia smiled, stopping as they both stood at the edge of the lagoon. Princess looked around, at the peaceful water, at the trees enlightened by morning sun, and listened to that wonderful quiet. ,,Well _this_ is something different, than our precious, old, closed library,'' blonde breathed out, and inhaled deeply the scent of wood.

,,I truly believe that,'' Wolf uttered, to remind princess of his presence, when she was dreamily observing the place. ,,You talked about book…what book it is exactly ?'' Raff asked enthusiastically, his dark chocolate eyes gleaming.

,,A fairy tale,'' princess answered briefly, noticing Wolf's interest, she lifted slightly her long skirt so she could move faster, and aimed straight to the oak-tree, so she could comfortably sit beside it.

,,What is a "fairy tale" ?'' Wolf furrowed her brows and whiskers, following young princess.

Valencia smiled at him, when they were nearing the tree, and Wolf kept up her tempo ,,Well, it's a story, where _anything_ can happen, and at the end everybody usually lives "Happily ever after".'' Princess looked at Wolf, who smiled at the explanation, and nodded.

,,Oh I would love to hear such story…I know books just from the people, who loses them here, which happens only sporadically,'' Wolf nodded sadly, watching Valencia sit beside the grand tree, and pulling out the book she was talking about. That "fairy tale".

,,That's pity. So you have a very limited choice of books to read,'' princess nodded in sympathy, looking up at Wolf.

At that statement Raff blushed slightly more, his ears hanging down, he stuttered ,,I _c-can't_ read.''

,,Oh,'' princess widened her eyes, shaking with her head ,,But we must hurriedly fixed that.''

Wolf's ears lifted back up again, as he whiskered happily, his tail wiggling ,,You would teach me how to read ?''

,,If you want me to, then gladly. I had the best teachers in our palace, and I love reading ever since,'' Valencia talked excitedly about the thing she loved most right after spending her time in woods, now with a _new friend_.

,,What book is your favorite ?'' Raff sat slowly beside her, watching her patiently.

,, _This one_ ,'' princess sighed dreamily, looking at the book she was holding, she caressed its cover with golden engravings. ,,It's a story from far away land, which is covered with hot sand, bathing in shining sun, and its people has dark skin,'' Valencia described the environment of the story.

,,Just like mine ?'' Wolf suddenly asked, princess looked over him and nodded.

,,Just like yours, expect that hair,'' princess giggled making Wolf chuckle too.

,,Read to me, please,'' he suddenly begged again, and when blonde looked in his eyes which reminded her of a little puppy, she smiled melting.

,,Alright, but only two or three chapters, then we start learning letters, deal ?'' Valencia slowly opened the book, looking at Wolf, who eagerly nodded, and settled comfortably beside her.

* * *

The sun moved high above them, as the time flew, and their hunger announced them, it was time to eat.

,,And s-so…the prince bo-bowed and…and-''

,,-Said,'' Valencia tried to help Wolf read since he already knew the alphabet and princess tried first few words with him.

,,And said boldly…I will f-fight…for the p-princess…if…if-it,'' he stuck at the letter he suddenly couldn't place.

,,Cost me my life,'' Valencia finished for him, nodding. ,,That was very nice, Wolfie. You're doing well,'' blonde princess smiled at him, as Raff narrowed and smiled at her humbly.

But all of a sudden her stomach growled, and princess felt the urge to eat something.

She put the book carefully aside, announcing ,,We will take a little break, hmm ?''

Wolf let out sound of approval, as his tail wiggled, when he impatiently watched how princess pulled out from her sack another great piece of quark and two pieces of bread.

She smiled at Wolf, when she spotted how he looked at the food.

,,You are hungry again ?'' she giggled, giving him one slice of bread, and little of quark.

Raff hurriedly thanked nodding, and taking a big bite of his bread.

,,Don't you ever hunt ?'' princess asked carefully, watching how Wolf ate the bread almost at once, while she took just one bite.

Raff looked at her, swallowing thickly.

,,Except humans,'' Valencia added, to specify her question.

,,There are too little of rabbits or squirrels, _or_ fowles which I can hunt…usually I don't eat for a few days,'' Wolf said sadly, watching princess bite at her bread again.

,,I'm sorry for that,'' she looked at the bread in her sack, she pulled another slice and spread a bit of quark onto it again, before handing it to Wolf.

But Raff shook with his head, lifting his hand in refuse, though fighting with himself to not take the offered food ,,I can't, it's yours, probably for the rest of the day. I can't eat your food.''

,,If this is _the least_ I can do for you to not starve in front of my eyes, then please take it,'' Valencia insisted, and Wolf wouldn't hesitate any longer, taking piece of bread with quark and ate.

,,I am really grateful to you, Valencia,'' he thanked again, licking softly his paws from the soft quark.

,,I'm glad to hear it,'' princess nodded, as she pulled another slice of bread for herself.

After they ate, blonde princess stood up and moved to the lagoon to wash her hands from quark, Wolf slowly followed her, never want to leave her go too far from him.

,,I'd like to eat something sweet,'' princess suddenly sighed, when she made a cup from her palm and took a little of water, bringing it to her lips and drinking.

Wolf swung with his tail, thinking, before his eyes widened ,,The berries are still in the glade we were yesterday, so we could go and get some.''

,,Brilliant idea,'' Valencia nodded, standing up and wanting to walk around the lagoon to the passage between two tall trees, but Wolf stopped her.

,,Across this fallen trunk it's faster,'' Raff pointed at the thick piece of wood, which was spreading right across the lagoon, just in the middle, leading exactly to the passage.

Valencia looked over the big lagoon, her face went pale and she shook her head hurriedly ,,I think I will go around.''

,,Why ?'' Raff asked her quickly, as she looked so worried, while few moments ago she was shining with happiness and cheer.

Valencia looked at Wolf, now her cheeks were quite a glow of red, she swallowed dryly, her voice coming out as an embarrassed, mere whisper _,,I can't swim.''_

Wolf's ears were strong enough to hear her, and his tail suddenly stopped wiggling ,,How is that possible ?''

Princess shrugged softly, looking at the surface of water ,,We don't have any pond in our garden, so I practically had no chance to learn how to swim.''

Wolf put his hands on his hips and shook with his head laughingly ,,But we must hurriedly fix that.''

Princess laughed loudly, shaking with her head ,,I don't know if I can learn it.''

,,If I am able to learn how to read, then you are able to learn how to swim. We have a new deal, you will teach me how to read, so I could read the entire book, and you will let me teach you how to swim,'' Wolf offered a gracious deal, while he pointed at the lagoon, smiling at Valencia.

Princess bit her lip, looking at the beautiful, sparkly surface of the water, she nodded, looking back at Wolf.

,,Alright then, our first lesson,'' Valencia smiled, waiting for Wolf to lead her.

,,We will need to take off our clothes a bit to not have everything wet,'' Raff nodding, right away taking his hat off to show princess his wild tresses, black as pitch. Tossing off his shoes, and pulling off his gray suit.

,,Alright,'' princess nodded a bit shyly, but taking her courage she reached for the laces of her corset, while she stepped out of her shoes.

As Wolf took off his tie and shirt off as well, leaving his pants on, Valencia couldn't deny, but observe his shaped muscles on his chest covered with good amount of dark gray hair, only stripe of it just in the middle of his abdomen was black as his hair on top of his head, leading a trail from middle of his stomach down deep in his trousers.

Valencia shook her head to bring herself back to reality, as she fought with the laces on her corset. When she finally loosened them, she slowly slipped the corset off, while Wolf patiently waited, watching her.

Princess hesitated, before she reached down to her ankles, to roll her dress up, to stay just in her body-long petticoat, which was covering the rest of her curves in the sake of her modesty. She rolled her dress over her head and dropped it on the grass on the side of the lagoon.

,,Good, take my hand,'' Wolf smiled, reaching with his hand for princess, who nodded, and let him to lead her few steps inside the lagoon, until the water was shallow. But then she stuck, her legs disobeying.

Wolf looked at her, how she was standing in water which reached to her thighs, so nearly the half of her petticoat was soaked, and she stood looking into water, frozen.

,,Are you afraid ?'' he asked softly, his thumb caressing her palm, which made her feel safely.

,,Yes,'' princess nodded quietly, looking in Wolf's dark brown eyes ,,What if I drown ?''

,,I am here to not let you, please, believe me, Valencia,'' Raff soothed her, water soaking in the fabric of his trousers and a small part of his front, since he was few steps beforehand.

Princess, narrowed bravely, and slowly stepped closer to her Wolf, nodding ,,Alright.''

Wolf surprised her by running his muscular, hairy arm around her wet waist, clutching her to his chest.

,,I will hold you close, to protect you from drowning,'' he offered a light smile, when princess willingly leaned into his chest.

,,Alright,'' she nodded, looking up at him, how he raised her by the gentle grip on her waist, and made her peel off the bottom.

,,First important thing about swimming is to move with your legs. You don't have to be harsh and fast, just gently wave with them to feel how the water lifts your body up on its own,'' Wolf explained, holding Valencia close to his chest, still with her toes floating in water.

Princess nodded, and start moving gently with her legs, feeling Raff's grip on her sides easing softly. She felt the water around her waist, how it makes her stay on one place.

,,Very good, may I let you ?'' Raff asked slowly, waiting for princess' response.

,,No, please,'' she let out hurriedly, stopping fluttering her legs, as she looked in his eyes, which were now too close. _,,Not yet,''_ she breathed a plea, and Wolf obediently nodded.

,,We will take it _slow_ ,'' he agreed, enjoying the moment, when he could hold the princess in his arms, especially on her wish.

* * *

After couple of hours, when the sun start slowly but surely descending, still shining bright though, Valencia lied on her tummy, being held by Wolf nearly on the surface of lagoon, waiting for her approval.

,,Alright, I am prepared,'' princess nodded determined, when Raff looked at her, and yet asked to assure himself.

,,May I really let you ?''

,,Yes,'' Valencia nodded, and Wolf slowly let her, when she started moving her hands in big circles around her body, and her legs accordingly in pace, swimming forward, her head high above the water surface, and her face laced with wide smile. ,,Yes I did it ! I can swim !'' princess smiled, swimming forward, and turning slowly to her back, she felt braver than before and swam backwards, looking up at the sky and clouds, while her hair was completely wet from water, but she didn't cared.

,,You can swim !'' Wolf cheered, swimming to her, and slowly circling her, as she now swam completely freely.

She giggled happily, watching how Wolf playfully circled her, until he caught her waist and drew her back close to him as before. Princess' smile suddenly faded, as she was looking in his dark brown, beautiful eyes, and his hot breath hit her face.

She held tightly upon his strong shoulders, and stilled in his light grip, exploring his face curiously, feeling his wet tail caress the back of her thighs under water.

Raff felt oddly warm, with princess in his arms. Not because she was princess. But because she was the _closest friend_ of his, since he never had a single proper one. Heat rushed into his cheeks and his chest expanded with that warm feeling, as Valencia was looking at him.

And when he looked from her eyes to her fair lips, he had the sudden urge, which he never had before. It forced him to hold his breath for a moment and lean closer to princess, but before he knew what he was about to do next, princess whispered harshly.

,,I still feel hungry,'' Valencia looked away from Wolf, to see how far was the shore.

,,Right, we forgot about the berries, do you still want them ?'' Raff asked, petting princess' back, as she nodded smiling.

,,They would be delightful,'' she let Wolf to bring her slowly with him to the shore, before they crawled on the dry grass, warm from the sun.

Valencia laid on her back, and let the sunbeams slowly but surely dry her light petticoat, not noticing the way how Wolf observed her body, and the thin fabric which clang to her curves in ways, he could howl at the top of his lungs, and he didn't know _why_.

When the sun dried them both at least mostly, they dressed back in clothes, and made their way around the lagoon since they were slightly tired by swimming. The water pleasantly calmed princess down, and made her feel relaxed as never before.

They walked to the glade still full of plenty blackberries and blueberries. Wolf willingly helped princess with picking up the sweetest ones, until they had enough, and went back to lagoon, to drink. But when princess walked back to her book by the oak-tree, she looked up at the sky and sighed.

,,I should go, the sun is coming down, and I shall be in the palace at least before dusk,'' Valencia looked at disappointed Wolf, who quickly stepped to her.

,,Don't go. Let's read again for a little bit longer,'' Raff asked eagerly, taking Valencia's hands in his with the book she was holding.

,,It's too late, but be sure, I will visit you again tomorrow,'' young blonde princess smiled up at her Wolf, making him smile with hope. ,,We could read and swim again, if the weather will be as good as today,'' she tiptoed and pressed a sweet kiss on his smooth cheek.

Wolf felt the abrupt rush of heat, as if some fire lit exactly on the spot where she kissed him.

It was new and exciting, and he wished to know, what was taking over him, but before he could realize it, Valencia slipped out of his grip and walked towards the long glade laced with linden trees.

,,I will be waiting for you, Valencia,'' Wolf yet called at princess who turned to him to offer her smile.

,,I will hurry, Wolfie !'' she repaid a promise to him, before she waved at him for the last time, and went through the woods back to the palace.

* * *

She was too right, when she said, she has to be home by dusk, since the light was fading at the moment she stepped into castle, and moved herself carefully across it, slipping deftly around the guards, to her chambers.

When she closed door from inside her dormitory, she gasped, when she heard that worried voice from behind her.

,,Where were you, I've been looking for you entire day ! You disappear and you won't say a single word to your good old nanny ?'' short woman with shirt brown hair, and full rosy lips pouted at her, upset at young princess.

,,I'm sorry Sofia,'' Valencia sighed, rushing to hug the elder nursemaid. Sofia smiled as she hugged the blonde, brave princess in her arms warmly.

,,Good God, you are all wet deary, where have you been and what were you doing for Lord's sake !'' nanny started suffusing Valencia with questions, and almost begun to strip her from wet clothes, if Valencia didn't grab her arms to stop her.

,,I had a wonderful day, and I need to tell you all about it,'' princess finally let out at her nanny, who was closer to her than princess' own mother, since it was Sofia who actually raised her to such wise, brave and beguiling young woman she was now.

,,I can't wait, but _before_ you rush somewhere again, next time please let me know !'' Sofia insisted, laughing softly, when Valencia sat her to the feet of her large princess' bed, sitting beside the nursemaid.

,,I promise I will. Yesterday I went into the deepest part of wood, where I yet haven't been before,'' Valencia let out slowly, waiting for Sofia's response.

,,That sounds adventurous,'' brunette nursemaid nodded, grinning at the happiness with witch young girl talked further.

,,And I found a beautiful lagoon, with a great oak-tree beside it. It's a wonderful place, I wish you could see it. Clear water, birds singing sweetly, and that peace of wood,'' Valencia sighed, remembering today.

,,I can imagine it through your eyes, darling,'' Sofia smiled, caressing princess' cheek.

,,I met _someone_ ,'' Valencia suddenly let out, looking at her nanny, tensing to her the upcoming question.

,,In the woods ? Who you could meet in the woods ? Somebody strayed from the path…except you of course,'' Sofia giggled, easing Valencia's tension.

,,Well, he is a-a Wolf,'' princess swallowed thickly, watching how Sofia's eyes went wide.

,,You want to tell me, you talked with a _real wolf_ ?'' brunette put her palm on her chest to calm down the sudden race of her heart.

,,Yes, and he is so sweet, and nice to me-''

,,-Be careful, not only foxes can be sly. Even wolf could be dangerous,'' Sofia warned as it was her instinct, but she was rather glad for Valencia's thrill, which she haven't seen in her eyes since the last time she fell in love with some book.

,,He wanted to eat me first but-''

,,-HE WHAT ?'' Sofia yelped, that Valencia had to shush her immediately, and nanny realized how loud she was, but she couldn't suppress the fear for her little princess being threatened by some creature from the wild woods.

,,Be calm and listen to me to the end, please,'' blonde princess begged, and Sofia couldn't deny her, nodding and taking a breath so she could listen carefully to everything what Valencia was about to tell her.

* * *

,,And so I promised I will show up tomorrow again…and I feel so sad, when I had to leave so soon today. Again. I want to stay with him a little bit longer,'' princess sighed, as she drank tea from her cup, which Sofia made for both of them to warm young princess up, after she changed her wet clothes to dry during her talk.

,,I believe you do. I would be still careful though, but I believe you, when you say you trust him. And maybe I could have an idea, how to allow you to stay _longer_ ,'' brunette nursemaid smiled widely at Valencia, who's eyes sparkled happily at Sofia's note.

,,Please tell me how,'' princess eagerly asked, nodding, and listening further to her nursemaid's plan for the upcoming day.


End file.
